Alice's World in a Different Way
by Spongy4u14
Summary: NO NOT LIKE ALICE IN WONDERLAND! Naruto, Hinata, and Neji are sent on a mission by Tsunadesama when they come across many surprises. Based off of the manga I am drawing, a lot better in drawing than in story lol hope you enjoy!
1. The Mission

Alice's World

Chapter one, The Mission

Neji stopped, and behind him, Naruto and Hinata stopped. The sound of crickets singing in the night fell around them. The stars twinkling overhead, Neji said, "Let's stop here for the night."

Hinata nodded.

"Yeah!" Naruto said with some excitement. It was quite late at night and Neji was sort of tired, Hinata was tired, and Naruto looked wide awake. Hinata closed her eyes a little more, and opened them more.

_No Hinata._ Hinata thought. _You can't let yourself fall asleep, I mean, look at Naruto-kun, he's not close to being tired. _She glanced at Naruto who was looking for a nice place to put his stuff down on the grass. She noticed that he had taken off his head protector and was just simply holding it. _Anyway, if I rest now, Naruto-kun will take back what he said…_

-Flashback-

Naruto turned to face Hinata. "Wow Hinata, you're really strong, we've been running for hours and you're not tired, I mean…" Dramatic pause. "Not even Sakura-chan could get this far without getting tired!" Hinata blushed.

"U-um... thank you N-Naruto-kun."

-End of Flashback-

_And what would Neji-nii san think?_

-In Hinata's mind-

Neji turned sideways. "Hinata-sama, you are useless and will never amount to anything."

-Out of her mind-

"Na-." Hinata said closing her eyes a little. "Na-." she said closing her eyes a little more. She wanted to help him look out to make sure nothing bad would happen at night. He turned to look at her. She closed her eyes and fell into his arms, him sitting. He glanced down at her.

_Oh, how I wish I could go to sleep._ He thought. He took off his jacket, folded it, placed it on the ground, and set Hinata down, her head on his jacket as if it were a pillow.

-The Next Day-

"NARUTO-KUN!!!" Hinata screamed flinging up and awake. It was morning now, the birds twittering in the distance. Naruto was just standing, his back toward her. A look of relief crossed Hinata's face. She stood up, and walked over to him, smiling, blushing. "N-Naruto-kun I thought you left I-I'm sorry!" She went and took his hand, squeezing it. And her eyes got wide. POOF! It was only a clone! The smoke came up and out of the smoke came a card that said Hinata on it. "F-For me?" Hinata asked herself standing behind a random pole, and the pole was labeled random pole, for more random poles call 1-800-Bob's random poles, order one today! She stepped away from the pole and picked up the note. Her hand was trembling as she opened it. The note said:

Dear Hinata,

We have captured your comrades.

Hinata crumpled the paper by making a fist; in fact, she made a fist on both hands. She suddenly looked determined. _I will rescue you Neji-nii san…and you_ she thought.

"Naruto-kun!" she said aloud. She opened her hand and the paper flew away in the breeze. "And that's a promise."

-EXTRA!!!!-

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Oochy HA! You are caller number six, please try again!" The radio guy said.

Sasuke looked angrily at the phone. "AND IT'S UCHIHA!!!! NOT OOCHY HA!!" Sasuke slammed the phone down on the receiver, crossed his arms, flung onto the couch, and pouted.

For those who just don't understand….

U-Oo Chi-chy and ha-HA!. Because Uchiha is together you put what they equal together to get Oochy HA!. Get it now?

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	2. The Encounter

CHAPTER 2: THE ENCOUNTER

* * *

"Naruto-kun, Neji-nii san…" Hinata muttered to herself while running. She had been running for a really long time, and she couldn't go on for much longer. A little longer of running and Hinata fell face forward. She turned her head toward the ocean that is sparkling in the night. It's so beautiful, Hinata wanted to go out and dance on it, but she couldn't. Her legs ached so much, the undying pain getting more painful every step. She closed her hands on the dirt around her. _I-I have to get up, r-right now._ Hinata stood up, trembling. Now she is pushing past her limits. She runs and runs and runs without stopping.

"Grrrr these chains won't come off…" Naruto said outside trying to get the chains off of his hands. He was outside in the forest alone, damaged, in the night, and not knowing where to go…or where he was. "Why'd I have to get all drowsy? Now everyone's in trouble…"

He thrashed himself against a tree in anger and frustration. The chains broke and fell off. "Ah. There we go ." He smiled and walked away in the creepy woods. "Hmm the woods seems kind of creepy, well this one at least. It's like I'm being followed…" And he was getting followed. He spun around and found a squirrel. He goes and picks it up and smiles.

"Ahh you're just a cute little fella aren't cha'?"

"Squeak, squeak squeaker.(Put, me, down)"

"Um…what?"

"(Sigh) Squeak's squeak sqee squeak. Squ squeak squeak squeak, Sqy sqeak squ squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak sqere." (Let's make a deal. You put me down, I tell you how to get out of here."

"…what?"

The squirrel bites Naruto's hand, jumps to the ground, and looks at him. He points one of his little fingers at him and squeaks, "Squeak squeak squeak-squeakin squeak!" (Don't be disrespecting me!) And he walks away.

Naruto stood there, twitching like crazy. "Well, I'd better be off…"

When walking in the forest he heard an explosion. It was coming from the east. He started running toward it, armed…but when he saw the scene, he dropped his kunais onto the ground, his mouth open slightly, his eyes wide. "H-Hinata…you-you're hurt…you're all beaten up…omg! What is that! That's a dead body, H-Hinata, you managed to do this?"

On the ground was a dead body with a mask on, concealing all parts of its body. Blood was everywhere on the ground. Hinata, well, she was deeply wounded, bleeding through a couple of cuts. She muttered something but you couldn't make out what she said. "C-could you repeat that?" Naruto asked taking a step toward her.

"S-stay back, I'm a murderer…." Hinata was sitting on the ground, her hand on her left arm, on top of one of the cuts with blood leaking out of it. She was looking down toward the ground, crying silently.

"Hinata…" And with one final step, she quickly turned to him, her eyes wide.

"I SAID STAY BACK!" But that last step was too close. Everything turned white, but there was nothing but them and the white ground, and then that ground shattered into many pieces, like glass. And then they fell, they both fell into all white, as if falling into a hole.

_Where am I? What's going on? What just happened? Why did that happen? What about Hinata, what was up with her?_ Those thoughts were flying through Naruto's head when he was falling, his back down, his arms flying up, and when he looked to the side, Hinata was unconscious. _Was that really Hinata? Or was she taken over? And where will I land at? _

A little later they landed in an unknown place that seemed like a peaceful town. There were houses lined on each side of the road, but the road was a ribbon…and there was more of the road higher up. "What the heck, ow…whoa, Hinata's looks different…I look different…what's going on?!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, but no one seemed to care about what he said, and they just kept on with what they were doing.

He put Hinata back on his back and started walking in no certain direction. Now, with Neji. "Where…am…I?!" He was sitting in a giant flower patch. "What the, three bangs, and two pieces of hair sticking off of both sides of my head where the hair is supposed to turn over to the back? A zipper all the way down my shirt? No rectangles? What happened?" He shook that thought out of him and started walking out of the patch, but he happened to trip over a vine. "KYAH!!!!!!!! Oh, it's just a pansy vine." He got up and started walking again, then froze. He turned his head back toward the vine, his eyes wide. "A PANSY VINE?! Whate- Oh, sorry about that, please allow me to excuse myself- OH MY GOD YOU'RE A GIANT-!!!!!!!! A GIANT B-BEE!!!!"

"Run Neji, run!" The flowers cheered on. He twitched at that. What he did run into was a bumble bee five times his height. The bee slowly turned around and made a quick bash to hit Neji with its stinger, the stinger that seemed way too big for it. Neji quickly hit the ground, made a position as if he were going to do a handstand, fell into the position of a bridge, and kicked off of that position and made it to the other side of the bee.

_I can't hit it, because if I do, then I am sure to get stung, and looking at the size of that thing, odds are I'd die, but if I could…_ Neji thought as he ran straight for a café. He swung open the door and hit the side of the outside wall of the café. The bee flew straight into the wall, well its stinger anyways, and destroyed the wall.

"N-Neji, I'm going to get you for this!!!!!!" The bee said before it passed out.

"Um…sorry about your café…"

"Oh it's no problem. I mean, we've had worse…especially with those darn giant flies, drinking everyone's drink, then try to drink the walls, Geez." The café owner said.

"Eh heh heh, okay…" He said and walked away.

On the streets he stopped. Someone was watching him, armed with something. "Why is it always me?" Neji muttered.

"Hey, you, you with the long hair…that's supposed to be a guy? Am I correct because I'm not quite sure…?"

* * *

**Who is this mysterious thing? What world have they gone into? Why do they look different? How will they ever get back to their world again? Will the bee ever get Neji back? And will Sasuke ever win that car? Sorry for the lack of updating heh heh kind of got sidetracked here….hope you enjoyed!**


	3. The New Kids?

The New Kids?

Chapter Three

* * *

"Who's there?" Neji said grabbing two kunais from his pouch. 

"Just little ole me, Hajimaru Satoshi, the bounty slayer." The boy said jumping down from a tree. The kid jumped down, he was about Neji's height, but still only 12. He had light brown bushy hair on the left side of his hair. He had big hazel eyes, and was wearing a short sleeved jacket, unzipped, which was white. Inside he had a red shirt on. He had on baggy pants that were also white. He did have on blue sandals, brown gloves, and a white head band. On his back he had a two katanas.

"So what, are you going to kill me just because I'm an outlaw?"

"Pft." He put one finger up. "One, I wouldn't get any money out of that." He held up two fingers. "Two, my sword is slightly cracked, and I can't waste my last fight on you," And he put up three fingers. "And three, I myself is an outlaw to this place. So, I have no reason to kill you, also, if I were to kill you, then I would kill myself because I do not kill people for no reason. Who would've figured?" The boy shrugged and started walking away.

"Wait, what's your name?" Neji said putting the kunais back.

The boy turned around and looked curiously at Neji. "I already told you, say your name first and I shall tell you.

"Hyuuga Neji of the-."

"I know the Hyuuga clan." Neji pouted a little.

"Yeah…"

"Wait…of the Hyuuga clan? I heard that name before, Hinata…Hinata Hyuuga….and Neji, I've heard that name too….they're cousins…"

"Well, what's your name?"

"Hajimaru Satoshi the bounty slayer…Neji…we've met before. Long ago when you were about 6."

"You mean you're the boy that was-." Neji said his eyes widening.

"Yes…"

"I knew I recognized the name. And the gloves, so you grew into them?"

Satoshi smiled. "Yep."

flashback

"I didn't steal it, I swear!"

"Get back here kid, we know you did!" Three guys were chasing after Satoshi when he was six. "Hey, look ahead, there's another kid with the same item that was stolen!" (Me: Idiots…)

Satoshi grabbed the kid while running and ran into an ally way.

"What the? Where'd they go?"

"Doesn't matter; let's go back on watch…"

"Yeah…"

"Satoshi turned around and saw the kid who he grabbed. "I'm very sorry about that…I am Hajimaru Satoshi….and you are?"

"H-Hyuuga Neji…what happened?"

"Just kind of got framed for stealing but I don't have anything! I'm really sorry about that…."

"It's alright…"

back in the present yay!

"Hah…well, I couldn't kill you even if I wanted unless there was $1 million on you ha hah." Satoshi said.

Neji gave him the daggers (eyes/glare).

"Just kidding heh I wouldn't do that to you…but Miss Hinata….how has she been doing…and how have you been doing?"

"She's been fine, I've been fine…"

"OH MY GOD!!!!WHAT IS THAT!?!?!?" Satoshi screamed with his eyes wide pointing at the bee.

"Tch I'm back! And I'm ready to kill you with my stinger…ah well I probably couldn't do that cause I would just simply kill myself…and this world is so great, I might as well eat you, oh wait, there's a second one, well I'd get all full, so I should chase it off of a cliff or something, but that would be painful, so I'll just eat you both at the same time…." the bee had said. Both Satoshi and Neji were running by now.

"Is…it even…possible… for… a bee …to ….eat ….something?" Satoshi asked while running as fast as possible and once trip but got back up quickly.

"I…su-ppose….so in….this….world!" Neji said running as fast as he could without tripping because he's just that graceful. They stopped when they were some distance from the bee. They were hiding behind a HUGE tree.

"Do you have your weapons?" Satoshi asked.

"No…"Neji replied, "They must have not been able to come here with me…"

"Here." Satoshi said passing the sword over to Neji. "You seem like a very talented person who can catch onto things on the first try. Well, now's the test. A life or death situation…well actually a life situation, I mean I know you can handle yourself but if you can't I'll be here to save you!"

"Yeah..." Neji took out the sword. Nice blade it was. The bee came and knocked over the tree while Neji and Satoshi jumped to different sides in the act of dodging. Neji tightened his grip. Satoshi glanced over to Neji and looked at the bee. He jumped up toward the top of it and slashed his right wing off. Neji's face brightened. _He wants me to do that motion; he was showing me how to do it._ Neji thought. He jumped up to the bee's face and slashed it off. When Neji hit the ground the bee was slowly floating down. When the bee hit the ground he slowly said, "My name is Melvin…!" while he was dying.

In a building,

A little boy with a baggy long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants with long black hair, about to the end of his neck, but most of it in his face, was doing a puzzle. He was a quiet boy, not shy but not outgoing, with absolutely no friends because he was not accepted, so all he does is do puzzles. He was a very smart kid, smarter than average. He was around 10 years old, almost 11. His parents had died when he was 6. While he put the last piece of the puzzle into this 10,000 piece puzzle. He paused. He frowned and continued to put in the piece. When he put it in, he slowly said to himself, "Three new guys are here."

Satoshi smiled at Neji and nodded. "Good job, but here, I want my sword back in exchange for these." Neji handed him the sword, and Satoshi gave him 8 daggers. "You don't know how to control the sword very well, you have more of a dagger motion, you were too stiff, and also, you didn't want the sword out very far, closing your attack in and making it weaker."

"Okay…but we have to find Hinata-sama and Naruto. I mean, if I'm here, then it must be destined that they're here."

Satoshi back away from Neji dizzy. "I-I know this place, where we are, I knew this would happen…"

"Where are we!?" Neji screamed.

"You may not believe me, but we're in Hinata's memory."

* * *

"Hinata, don't worry, I'll get you to remember me!" Naruto said running with Hinata on his back. 

"I thank you very much for you helping me with my aching leg and all…but why are you helping a stranger? I mean, you know me, but I don't know you." Hinata said. She was in a plain white dress, and instead of the spike on the back of her head, her hair just flowed down to her shoulder. Naruto was in a black jacket, and jeans.

"Hinata, don't you remember me?! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, we just saw each other 5 minutes ago in that forest!"

"I-I'm sorry but I don't know anybody by that name…"

Naruto stopped and looked down. _I slowly started liking her a lot more than Sakura, and when I loved her the fullest, this happens and she doesn't even know who I am! No! Why is my luck always like this!? My heart is slowly breaking, crumbling in other people's hands._

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Let's get you some water…" he said starting to walk aimlessly.

* * *

_**Sorry, I'm like obsessed with bounty hunters right now, they're just so cool!**_


	4. Who Are You!

Who Are You!?

Chapter 4

* * *

"Hinata, I am Uzumaki Naruto, at least try to remember my name from here on out…." Naruto said.

"U-uzuki Naruto?"

"No, Uzumaki…"

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes…do you know Hyuuga Neji?"

"No, why would I? Are you making someone up and pretending as if they're related to me?"

"Of course not. He's real, honest!"

"Why are you lying to me when you don't know me?!"

"Because I've known you for a while!"

"Quit lying!"

"You're not acting like the Hinata I know!" Naruto screamed at her, concerness on his face. Hinata looked terrified.

"W-what did I…act like…then?"

"You acted nice, and shy, kind, innocent, and with a heart of gold at all times!" Hinata just stared at him. What did he mean? Was he serious? "Hinata…"

_She lost her memory when we came here…what's going on?!_ Naruto just stared back. "I'll protect you no matter what, that's a promise…"

"O-ok…Naruto-kun!"

And at that moment, Naruto just broke. He looked down and made a fist with his hands. _Don't let her see you cry; don't let her see you cry. You're strong. You can take this._

"H-hey, are you…okay?" She said trying to look at his face.

He looked up quickly pretending to be happy. "Of course…w-why…wouldn't…I be?" It pained him to say that, and the fact that she was concerned for him made him miss the old Hinata…the one that he…loved.

"I was just wondering…you looked like something went terribly wrong,"

_When…when she said 'Naruto-kun' it-it was like the other Hinata I knew came out…why did this have to happen? This place sucks…_

"Hey! Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Neji and this other guy walking up to him and Hinata.

"Neji…" Naruto turned his head sideways, and looked down, frowning again.

"Naruto, we're in Hinata's memory, believe it or not, but where is she, is she injured, has she been taken away? Is she even with you?" Neji said looking around quickly.

"Hey, what's wrong…uh…Naruto was it?" Satoshi asked.

Naruto shook his head and smiled again. "N-nothing's wrong. I don't know what you're talking about, and Neji, she doesn't think you're real,"

Neji froze and turned his head around in a 180 degree angle without turning his body around slowly. "sh-she doesn't think that I'm…WHAT!??! But I'm right here…but…where is she? Was she with you?" (Sorry for the interruption but note that Neji is very protective over Hinata after the exams…)

"Y-yeah…she's right over there," Naruto pointed behind him, and a giant red arrow appeared out of no where and floated, pointed to where Naruto pointed which was to an empty space where Hinata used to be.

"KYAH!!!!!!! WHERE'D SHE GO!?!?!?!" Naruto and Neji both screamed at the same time freaking out.

Satoshi stood in the background blinking and watching them freak out. "What happened to the quiet, calm, non-caring Neji that I was with like five minutes ago?"

"S-SHE WAS RIGHT HERE, I PROMISE!"

"WHERE IS SHE NOW THEN?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!"

"YOU IDIOT! LETTING HINATA RUN OFF LIKE THAT, WHAT IF SHE'S LOST RIGHT NOW?! WHAT IF SHE FELL INTO A RIVER AND DROWNED?! WHAT IF SHE WALKED INTO A VOLCANO AND DISINEGRATE TO ASHES BECAUSE OF THE LAVA?" They all stared at Neji when he said that. "Okay, so that probably didn't happen, but I'm just concerned…YOU LOST MY COUSIN!!!!!!!" Neji was ready to strangle Naruto right now, but Satoshi came up to him and patted him on the back.

"She'll be alright, just take a chill pill dude," Neji turned to glare at Satoshi when they heard a scream from the volcano.

"OH! MY! GOD! SHE DID FALL INTO THE VOLCANO AND IS NOW DISINEGRATING INTO ASHES BECAUSE OF THE LAVA, AND SOON HER ASHES WILL BE DISINEGRATED TO NOTHING, AND I'LL FOREVER LIVE WITH NO COUSIN THAT IS JUST TRYING TO LIVE HER LIFE WITHOUT HARMING ANYBODY AND YET TRYING TO GO OUT WITH THE BOY THAT SHE LIKES, AND RIGHT NOW SHE'S DYING AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT WE'RE IN THIS TWISTED WORLD, AND THEN, IF THERE ARE ANY REMAINS OF HER BODY THAT EVIL PHSYCO BEE WILL COME BACK FROM THE DEAD AND EAT IT, AND THEN SOMEONE'LL SHOOT IT AND THE REMAINS WILL FALL OUT OF IT'S BODY AND FALL INTO THE RIVER AND FLOAT DOWNSTREAM INTO A FACTORY AND BE MADE INTO ERASERS!!!!!!!"Neji screamed really fast without pausing or taking breaths. He started freaking out again.

Naruto blinked and stood there. "Come again?"

"What's with Neji…he's not…calm…anymore," Naruto whispered to Satoshi. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Satoshi,"

"Naruto,"

They heard another scream, but from the river, then from the mountains. Neji started freaking out again…and when he heard the scream from the mountains he passed out.

"…evil psycho bee?"

* * *

_**Neji sat on a log and took out a book and started reading. In the background, Lee was fighting something but Neji couldn't see, all he heard was the screaming of Lee. **_

_**"Lee, what the hell are you fighting?!" Neji screamed not turning around to look.**_

_**"My….AURG! Shadow,"**_

_**Neji sighed. "That's so stupid, who would actually believe that? Pft…a shadow…come on," And Neji went back to reading.**_

_**"What a jerk," Lee's shadow whispered, standing on two legs, and not on…inside the ground. **_

_**"Tell me about it," Lee replied. **_


End file.
